Wastewater treatment facilities, such as municipal, agricultural or industrial wastewater treatment facilities, commonly utilize aeration techniques in order to treat the wastewater. Aeration of the wastewater has been found to reduce or eliminate contaminants found in the wastewater by increasing the oxygen available to microorganisms which break down contaminants during a biological process. Such techniques have been found to reduce the BOD (biochemical oxygen demand) and/or ammonia levels found in wastewater. However, there is an ongoing need to provide more efficient modes of treating wastewater.